


Come A Little Closer

by SimplyTsundere



Series: What Happens In Vegas [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Established Relationship - JeanMarco, Fluff and Smut, Introducing Eren To Poly Couple Jean/Marco, M/M, Of Course Theres Sex, Smut, Third Fun, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, poly couple, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: While sitting at the casino bar Jean Kirschtein happens upon an old schoolmate. Eren Jaeger is back in town and looking to drown out some woes. Being the good man he is Jean offers to spend a night with him and console him.....only Eren is aware that Jean is married. Once Eren is back at the apartment he learns of Jean's arrangement with his husband Marco until they find the third person they both want to bring into their relationship.Eren takes a walk on the wild side of self-discovery, Jean gets one hell of a birthday, and Marco? Well Marco surprises his husband in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mars00135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars00135/gifts).



> Mars,  
> Thank you for always being there for my incessant whining and ramblings at fuck-knows what times in the early morning. I hope that a little Jean lovin' makes you relax a bit. You're the best and I love you, Space Babe. 
> 
> Keep it crazy, stay golden, Gorgeous, and remember I'm always lurkin' if you need me.
> 
> Well, my contribution to Jean's birthday is Jean getting fucked. Because why not? This is really just some porn that I drabbled up a week before the event so I hope you enjoy some of the holy trinity!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Coming off the night shift where more dealings took place and bigger tips were given Jean Kirschtein was ready for a drink. As a croupier he got his friend the bartender to slide a complimentary shot of tequila his way before attempting to even think of calling to check up on his someone special. Just as he thought of the idea however he was met by a face he’d not seen in some years.

Having gone to high school in the area quite a few years ago he’d never thought he’d see those that had flown the coop again until their 15th reunion. Until that night he’d not even thought of the boy who kissed him on the baseball diamond after punching him in the jaw. Shaggy mocha hair and turquoise eyes would have driven him to a fury back in high school where all he seemed to do was fight but that night he managed a welcoming smile and an invitation to join him at the bar.

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple v-neck under a sportcoat Eren Jaeger had definitely changed since he’d known him. His chest seemed to broaden, he’d grown a couple inches, had a delicate shadow coming in at his jaw, but he’d looked fantastic. If someone had told him the kid he used to a pick fight with over anything and everything would come to be a subject of his fantasies he’d have told them to shove their head where the sun didn’t shine. Now, however, was a different story entirely.

After high school he’d never seen Eren again and heard that he’d gone off to bigger and better things managing accounts on wall street. Eren had always been good with numbers but he’d never imagined when Eren said he’d get out of their rotting town that he actually would. The case of most people was say for years, over and over again as if to convince themselves the most, that they’d get out of town and start a life somewhere better with someone who mattered. Jean himself had only done half of that but here was the man who had supposedly done all of it. Why he was back in town he didn’t know but he was about to find out.

“Well, Eren Jaeger, surprise to see you in town,” he chuckled lowly as he was joined at the bar.

Eren smiled and ordered a drink before turning to him “Jean Kirschtein. You _work_ here?” Jean looked down at his uniform of a flint vest, lavender undershirt and royal purple tie. How could it be anymore obvious?

Arching a perfectly sculpted brow Jean nodded “Yeah, I’m a croupier at the Texas Hold’Em table most nights. What are you doing crawling through here? Thought you worked for some company in the big money market. From what most of us, who stuck through his vermin infested shit hole, know you had a good job, good relationship, and made your dream of leaving come true.”

Bitterly scoffing Eren took a sip of his bourbon “I do... _did._..I quit. I used to dream about how leaving this shitty town would make my life better but it’s not always the place; sometimes it’s the people. I realized that I was in a job I hated with people I hated more. Can’t believe you work in a casino, Jean, you’re like the least sociable person I knew in high school haha. Do you like it?”

Jean’s amber eyes pierced his composure as he shrugged nonchalantly “I like it enough. I make good money and I get to drink. What’s better? Sure, I have some nasty customers from time to time but nothing that I can’t handle. You don’t exactly seem too keen on being here, Eren, why is that?”

“No reason really,” he chuckled nervously “I maybe had a hope of coming here and getting some things off my chest.”

“And getting some _pants_ off your lower half? Yeah, I get it,” Jean absentmindedly twisted his fingers over the tan line on his left ring finger “I really do. So you’re trolling for a lay but why are you back? Job hunting?”

“Yeah,” Eren answered as he saw him fiddling “I’m relocating down here. Glad you found a job you like and you’re, uh, --”

Smiling softly Jean interrupted “Married? Yeah, I am, to a really good man. We actually all went to school together.”

While Jean fished his golden wedding band out of his breast pocket and secured it over his finger Eren couldn’t help but laugh hardily “Ahaha! Damn, who in their right mind would marry _you,_ Jean?!”

Scowling Jean sighed “A lunatic but a great one. You know I was beginning to wonder where the guy I wanted to punch in high school had disappeared to but I see he’s back. God, you know you were such a douche, right?”

Eren rolled his eyes “So were you, dude. There’s a _reason_ we butted heads all the time.”

“Was it laden sexual tension?” Jean asked with a flirty lilt. “Because I _know_ you liked me even if I was being as ass. Remember that day after graduation practice when you kissed me on the baseball diamond? We never got to talk about it. I never saw you again.”

“Probably was,” he answered as he took a sip of his drink “but I didn’t wanna talk about then and now it’s a little strange. You’re married after all and neither of us wanted to admit the air was stagnant with our desire. Honestly, we could have probably had angry sex and called it a day.”

“Now, that would have been something,” Jean purred as he leaned into Eren’s shoulder “but, uh, did you--”

“Have someone?” Eren interjected finishing his sentence. “Yeah, before they cheated on me and left me for the skank.”

Jean sighed as his eyes softened “I’m sorry to hear that. Clearly they were insane because they don’t know what they were missing out on.” Leaning into his Jean whispered seductively “Listen, I just got off my shift tonight, why don’t you let me show you a good night.”

Immediately recoiling Eren shook his head and backed up “You’re _married_ Jean. I’m not about to be the reason your husband feels the way I do right now.”

With a smile Jean nodded “Tell me, Eren, have you never thought of us together?”

Faltering over the idea Eren shrugged his shoulders “I-- Well--- Yeah, okay when we were young but I can’t--”

“Then take my spare room. You can even meet my husband and I’ll make no move on you at all. You have my word. I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable but my spare bedroom is nicer than this casino’s rooms. Promise,” Jean stated flatly.

Eren apprehensively hummed “Hmmm, _really_ Jean? Only if he’s alright with it.”

“You’re an old friend,” he smiled “it’ll be alright. My husband is a very good man and you may even remember him. It’ll be nice.”

“Then I guess, uh, lead the way?” Eren answered sheepishly as he got up from the bar and moved to pay his tab only for Jean to have it waived off. Giving him a concerned glance in response for it Eren stared at Jean and shook his head. Jean grinned wildly and had valet retrieve their vehicles while Jean drove the way back to his apartment in the outskirts of the city.

Neither he nor his husband enjoyed the raucous city sounds and vibrant streaming sea of never ending neon lights. While it was nice to be so close to things they really preferred to be out of the hustle and bustle of busy nightlife so their apartment was nestled perfectly outside the range of distractions. A quaint little brick  building with only twelve apartments inside and their veranda’s stacked in tiered styling gave them more than enough room to enjoy themselves. Eren had seemed a bit shocked that he lived in such a place but nonetheless followed him up to the third, and top, floor of the complex. Upon coming to the last door on the right Jean removed his key and swung open the door.

Bounding towards him was the spotted savannah cat he had bought his husband for their third anniversary. Marielle wound her way between his knees as Jean looked over to Eren hoping he wasn’t allergic. When Eren said nothing to state he was, Jean moved through the apartment and hung his keys behind the door while Marielle leapt onto the counter where her amber eyes met his own. Almost as if she was trying to tell him something she meowed loudly sounding more to a strained chatter than an actual cat’s meow but he supposed that was the serval in her. Placing her on a leash, Jean grabbed two beers from the fridge and popped the top before bringing one to Eren who was standing in the center of his living room examining the place.

Darting his turquoise gaze from the bookshelves lining the walls, to the massive flat screen mounted above them, and their sleek navy and cream decor palette Eren seemed to be a bit more impressed. Jean chuckled and slid open the sliding glass doors beckoning Eren to come along with him as he stared over the hills and out onto the city. Below them the neon lights looked as tiny Christmas lights dotting the landscape but above them the moon was full, basking them in a peaceful glow as the stars twinkled and gleamed.

“Wow,” Eren finally breathed “this is a _really_ nice place Jean."

“Thanks,” he answered with a radiant smile.

He glanced over and down at Marielle who noticed his gaze and screamed loudly in his direction clearly startling him “What, uh---”

Jean was unable to retain his laughter “Ahaha! She does that. It’s more a scream than a meow but don’t worry she doesn’t mean anything by it. It’s just her. Marielle’s an A1 Savannah meaning she’s half African serval and half domestic cat. She’s about three years old and can jump higher than I stand.”

“Wouldn’t have figured you for the cat guy, Jean,” Eren remarked as he crouched to outstretch a hand towards the animal.

“Oh I’m not,” Jean answered truthfully as he watched Eren’s smile light up the night when Marielle rubbed against his hand, her fur brushing through his fingers “but my _husband_ is. I bought her as his anniversary present a couple of years ago.”

“Really?” Eren quirked a brow as he looked up “How long have you been married?”

“Married for 6 years together for 9,” he answered quickly as he took a swig of his beer “and Mariey here is our girl. She’s a pain in the ass sometimes but she’s toilet trained, sassy, loves to be leashed and go hiking, not to mention she loves water. She’ll even play fetch. She’s like a dog but cleans up after herself and doesn’t really bother you unless you have an eyepatch and wear Armani cologne.”

Eren reached down to pet her and smiled back up at Jean “Well she sounds better than my ex haha.”

Jean rolled his eyes “Didn’t seem hard. A slug could probably do it. So, when it comes to job opportunities what are you looking for out here? Maybe I can put my ear to the ground and see what I find. Guys who work well with numbers do well in the casino atmosphere.”

“Well I appreciate that,” Eren offered sincerely “I’m just looking for something that can use my marketing and accounting degree.” Before he relented Eren rested his arms over the balcony and asked cautiously “Hey, if I can ask, why don’t you wear your wedding band?”

Scoffing Jean stepped beside him and finished off his beer “Is that your not so subtle way of asking if I’m a habitual cheater? The answer is I get more tips without it and my husband is the one who told me to do it. As long as he can watch me he won’t get too possessive.”

Confused Eren shook his head “He really doesn’t mind that you don’t wear it? And what do you mean watch you; he can do that at the casino?”

“He’s the eye in the sky,” Jean snickered “but don’t make that joke to his face. He doesn’t like it even if _I_ find it hilarious. He’s a really good man but with our…..arrangement he doesn’t mind, no.”

“I can’t say I planned on making the joke that I don’t even know,” Eren said plainly before his voice inflected “but can I ask why you offered to sleep with me even though you’re married?”

As if he knew he’d ask Jean turned his back to the banister and leaned his head back “Well, I’m more polyamorous than monogamous and so is my husband. The only problem is that we haven’t really been able to find the third person we both like who clicks with us both just right. Because of that we have a little arrangement that we each get one person a year to shack up with once or twice then move on from. What we do isn’t cheating because we condone it and understand that tying ourselves to one person can sometimes feel constraining or suffocating.”

Eren stared completely taken aback by the revelation “Does that really work? I mean, I’ve heard of poly couples and everything but I don’t really know how it all works. It’s not like open relationships I know that.”

“Right,” Jean began softly “because an open relationship allows you to fuck other people and still continue your relationship with one person. Poly is more or less a relationship with your two partners or what have you. It’s closed. There is no going outside of it. You’re with both of these people who also want to be with you. You all agree to be with each other with no bickering, no jealousy, no favoritism. It’s not about kinky sex or anything either though that can be a once in a blue moon thing and it’s not bad. It’s just about being with people who care about you and who you care for. Have you ever wondered if your lover was lonely at work? Well if one of you is working and the others are free they’re free to enjoy their time together. Sure, it’s more work, it’s a whole other relationship but you all care for each other.”

“So you love them equally? Can you manage to do that even in a pre-existing relationship such as your marriage?” Eren asked with scrunched features seemingly a little more befuddled.

Jean nodded with a smile “Yeah, that’s the idea. We’ve had a third but it never worked for long and it wasn't our fault. More often they enjoyed playing favorites with one of us and when we realized it we cut it off. Until we can find that one person who can connect with us both and care for us both as much as we will for them then we’re on our arrangement. Coming into a relationship like ours is frightening for some people but we make sure everyone is comfortable even if they’ve never experienced something like it before. Having the love and care of two people you’d do anything for is amazing Eren.”

“I have to admit it does sound pretty nice,” he smiled as he began to contemplate the idea “but I don’t know how the jealousy thing would play out.”

With a snicker Jean rolled his eyes “Yeah, that one is the one that gets most people. What you have to realize is that it’s not a competition and no one is stealing anyone. You all care for each other. There’s no need to be jealous and if you do get jealous….. _like someone I know_ … then the bedroom is a great place to reinforce the fact there’s no need to be. Have you never thought about it before now?”

Eren shook his head “Nope but it does sound like you have it all mapped out. I’ve never really known if you could care for two people to the same extent.”

“It’s rare,” Jean stated outright “but with the right people beyond possible. It’s transcendent.” Glancing over Jean cocked his head to the side and met Eren’s gaze “Since I haven’t had my once or twice am I allowed to ask if you’ll be mine?”

“How do I know you’re not completely full of shit?” Eren asked softly.

Jean inched closer to him and grinned “Because I wouldn’t lie to you. Trust me, Eren, and come a little _closer.”_ As Eren swallowed hard he leaned in as Jean had asked. Gently Jean placed a hand at the connection of his jaw delicately framing his face as he kissed him softly. Eyes fluttering open after the momentary connection Jean smirked and took a hold on Eren’s wrist leading him back into the apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he unclipped Mariey from her harness, and let her dart about the house before she began slinking off to her shelf by the book cubby.

Dragging Eren to the couch he sat down and waited until Eren didn’t look like he was about to get sick before kissing him yet again only with more intent and deliberation behind his actions. Mouthing against him and tasting the beer on his lips Jean carefully slid his tongue across Eren’s lip begging for an open invitation he gave. Eren’s hand hesitantly came to rest on Jean’s chest as the other secured to his nape toying with the edges of his pecan shaded undercut. Hearing the soft little murmur Jean made into the kiss as Eren wound the longer flaxen strands of his hair around his fingers and pulled made him a little more at ease. Jean was a lot more aggressive than he assumed but in the moment he’d felt so passive even as he laid him gently against the couch.

Staring up at sparkling topaz eyes Eren smiled before reclaiming his lips after a breath. Already feeling a dull roar in the pit of his stomach Eren’s fingers went to popping the quartet of buttons on Jean’s vest while Jean’s fingers danced across the hem of his shirt rolling it up a hint. Both were so lost in the smolder of their own actions they neglected to hear the keys rattling outside the door. When it popped open and they heard Mariey screech a greeting they both froze.

“Oh, no, don’t stop on my account,” came a sweet, honey like voice from the doorway.

“Hey baby, how was work?” Jean asked as he stood and fixed his appearance before he sauntered over to the man in front of him. Standing only an inch or two taller than himself was the tanned, freckled, chocolate eyed man he loved. His’s full lips split into a sinfully seductive smile revealing perfectly straight teeth as Jean kissed his cheek. Eren was too busy staring at his suit to notice much else. With his ear piece dangling on his shoulder, black suit with bright purple undershirt, shoes so shiny he could practically see his reflection in them, and the eyepatch over his right eye Eren was sure this man was a force to be reckoned with.

Wrapping his arms around Jean he kissed his temple “Work was work as it always was. Caught a couple would-be thieves and called it a night.” Gesturing to the sofa he smiled towards Jean “You know I saw you take him home but I never got to see his face. Never would have imagined Eren Jaeger would have been your one this year.”

Recalling Jean had said they all attended high school together Eren stood and began to approach him “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Jean turned to him “He didn’t have the eyepatch in high school. Think quiet, back of the class, soft spoken unless you knew him, bright smile, and a face full of freckles. He was a mathlete. A complete whizz with numbers."

“Holy shit,” Eren began as he blinked rapidly trying to wrap his brain around his newly gained information “Marco Bodt? What the hell happened to you? I always thought you were this kind, sweet, soft spoken kid.”

“Car accident left me blind in my right eye, glass shard got embedded, but I do alright,” Marco chuckled warmly “I’m head security at the casino and work loss prevention. I watch for card counters by counting them myself on the screens. As for anything else, well, I was never exactly an angel just obeying my parents. I can’t believe you’re here to be with my husband.”

Retorting quickly Eren snickered “And I can’t believe he’s your husband….or that you would change so drastically, like, wow. The years have been _very_ kind to you, Marco.”

Beaming with a bit of pride Marco shrugged “Thank you. Some things may change but others stay the same. For instance, you’re still hot. Baseball player in those tight ass pants jogging across the diamond? Yeah, I remember. I might have changed but the years were just as nice to me as they were to you. You look good. Be thankful Jean found you first or else I might have snagged you for the night myself. I guess I’ll head back down to the bar and let you guys have the apartment. Just remember: not in our bed, Jean. There’s a guest room for that.”

“Oh?” Jean spoke up, intrigue sparked “I dunno maybe Eren is up for a little _personal discovery.”_ Shifting his gaze to Eren he smirked devilishly “You wondered if two people could have a third in a relationship. Would you like to discover the experience for a night?”

Eren’s eyes blew wide “Are you asking me---”

“If you want to have sex with us both?” Marco posed as he stepped to Eren bending to his ear “Yes, I believe he is. I certainly wouldn’t mind sharing Jean with you, although you may not find me to be that sweet little boy you thought I was Eren. If you’d like to experience a night, I can assure you you’ll never forget, with us just say so and we’ll gladly indulge you.”

While Marco whispered into his ear so sensually Eren’s body shivered “I think two gorgeous men hitting on me is strange. I think two gorgeous men hitting on me that I’ve known since high school and are married to each other is stranger. I also think that I need to forget about the asshole who ruined my life, made me feel worthless and insecure, and if I can do that by bringing to life a fantasy every man has had, a threesome with two beautiful people, then I’d say I’m up to give it a try.”

“Gorgeous,” Marco purred as he turned back to Jean “please lead our pretty boy to the bedroom. I’ll be in shortly. There’s something I have to do first.”

Jean gave him a nod and smirked widely as he looked back to Eren looping his arm around his hips “C’mon this way. You’ll find that Marco is the most attentive lover but he needs a moment to unwind from work.”

“I can’t wait to discover it,” Eren replied with glee though his words still shook. It wasn’t hard to see that he was nervous about the situation. Who wouldn’t be? The idea was a little intimidating so once they stepped into the bedroom Jean kissed his cheek gently.

Forcing his chin up to meet his gaze Jean softly traced his thumb over Eren’s skin “Don’t worry, there’s no need to be nervous. We’ll take good care of you, Eren.” Before he could respond Jean met his lips and began to pick up from where they’d left off on the sofa. His hands were firmly placed on Eren’s hip and one at his jaw holding him flush to his body. As Eren willingly deepened their embrace his hands skimmed over Jean’s chest. Deft fingers worked to pop the buttons of his vest free before sliding off his tie and slinging it across the expansive bedroom. Jean made a slight snicker before he rolled his shoulders and allowed Eren to push his vest off his shoulders.

Once it had dropped to the floor he retaliated in kind by quickly forcing Eren’s sportcoat off him and slipping his fingers beneath his shirt. A soft little hum sounded from the back of Eren’s throat as Jean’s hand ran up his silken skin from waistband to sternum taking his time to survey Eren’s body. Placing his lips to Eren’s throat he began to mouth his way down the exposed tendon, bruising the flesh, as he mapped down to his clavicle. Biting at the crook of Eren’s neck and then on the muscle of his collarbone Jean drug the skin between his teeth eliciting a surprised, sharp gasp from Eren. Delighting in the sound his hands began to raise the shirt up Eren’s stomach.

He could feel the muscles in his abdomen clench and release as he drug the shirt over his head. Now his skin was bared to Jean and he couldn’t help but feel a sensation of awe twisted around the stomach aching desire to have that expanse of skin under his tongue. Roaming his hands over each inch of Eren’s beautifully sun kissed skin Jean felt the his heart lurch in his chest. Eren was gorgeous, staring up at him with those sparkling oceans of eyes, and tonight he got to finally claim him.

While he busied himself surveying Eren’s skin it was clear that Eren was anxious to do the same. Eren’s fingers were releasing the buttons of his dress shirt and hastily dropping it off his shoulders so that he could reciprocate Jean’s actions. Snowy skin marked in bits of ink across his chest pairing with the barbells through his nipples Eren certainly got a sight. The decorations were new to him but the floral design of Marco’s name on his chest didn’t matter. He was still as frustratingly gorgeous as he’d remembered.

Just as the two returned to their heated kisses and feverish actions of roaming the scape of each other’s body Marco came into the doorway loosening his tie “Tsk, tsk, I see you, like Jean, have a problem with patience.”

Glancing up and breaking the kiss Jean cocked his head to the side “C’mon, baby, he’s here for an experience. Don’t be too rough on him?”

“Of course not,” Marco smiled as he extended a hand beckoning him over “I’d never be rough on Eren unless he _asked_ for it. You though? No, you know better than to do something without me, don’t you?”

Facial features creasing into a frown Jean slung his arms around Marco’s neck and whimpered “Mmm, but he needed some excitement to calm his nerves and make his heart pump.”

“I know that, kitten,” he started as his hands slipped down Jean’s back “but that means it’s _my_ turn to play with him a little. You know what that means, right?”

Eren looked to them and arched a brow “I guess by your tone, Marco, you really aren’t so sweet are you?”

 _“Wha? Me?”_ He feigned “I can be if that’s what you want.”

“But it’s better if you make him mad,” Jean snickered “he gets _real_ fun.”

Stepping over to run a hand up Marco’s chest before coming to rest at his right cheek Eren purred against his throat “I want you to be yourself. If that means I bedded a sadist then bring it on. I happen to be a little bit of one myself but it doesn’t matter which role I need to take….just come play with us, Marco.”

Quirking a brow Marco moved a hand from Jean to coil around Eren’s wrist dragging it over his lips as he pressed a kiss to his palm “If that’s what you wish then so be it. First, however, Jean disobeyed my rules so he’s going to be wearing something that he hates for a few minutes as he watches.”

Removing a pair of chocolate leather restraints lined in fleece Marco dug them from the nearby dresser and handed them to Eren who turned his head “You’d like _me_ to fasten them on him?”

“We _are_ sharing him for the night,” Marco chuckled as Jean then saw fit to drag him farther into the room. “You’ll see that he won’t mind, will you kitten?”

Holding his wrists out for Eren to secure the binds to him he grinned “Not at all.” Once the binds were secure Jean took a seat in the center of the four-poster king sized bed crossing his legs beneath him and awaiting the next directive. Being unable to touch them was torture enough but the real torture began when Marco’s hand brushed Eren’s cheek following down his neck, chest, and stomach before stopping at his jeans. Two fingers moved behind the button of Eren’s jeans and yanked him forwards until both of Eren’s hands moved to brace himself against Marco’s chest.

Eren smirked as he pressed a kiss to Marco’s cheek “You’re _definitely_ not the kid I remember….you’re better.”

“Mmm,” Marco purred as his hand slithered around to Eren’s lower back “as are you.” Suddenly stealing Eren’s lips Marco allowed for a deep, deliberate action as he swiftly stole Eren’s breath lighting the blood in veins. Eren’s lips were silken and warm that had just the inkling of Jean lingering on them. Tasting his lover and his new partner for the evening at once was enough to have his own blood beginning a gradual boil. Knowing that it wouldn’t take long for Jean’s desire to touch them to kick in Marco made a show of being slow with his actions.

Kissing down Eren’s throat, dropping to his knees as he trailed down his chest, running the flat of his pierced tongue down Eren’s lower stomach, taking the zipper of his jeans in his mouth and tugging it down with his teeth; Marco was making sure Jean would remember his ideal that patience is a grand virtue. Eren’s body trembled as Marco’s fingers danced down his thighs while removing his jeans. Thankfully he’d already kicked off his shoes so that Marco could easily lift his feet and sling the jeans away. Leaving Eren in only a pair of ruby boxer briefs and a pair of black socks Marco took his time to appreciate the view by running his hands over every inch of exposed skin as he stood.

“You’re so beautiful, Eren,” Marco whispered with a thick lilt as he nibbled gingerly at his earlobe.

Chills raced across Eren’s skin as he registered the heat of Marco’s breath against him “Thank you. I’d love to say the same but you’re still clothed.”

“Then undress me,” he chuckled lowly bringing Eren’s hands to his stomach. Taking the action and his words as a free ticket to begin, Eren’s fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off his shoulders along with his blazer as he stepped around him. From behind him it was easier to take them off and keep them from wrinkling as he carefully laid them atop the chest at the foot of Marco and Jean’s bed. Wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist from behind him he began to unbutton his pants while mouthing heavily down his throat as Marco leaned back into him and turned his head to the side. Giving Eren more room to work with Marco looped his arm behind Eren’s head and stretched a bit allowing Eren’s hands to roam his bare torso before dropping his pants to his ankles. After stepping out of them Eren’s hands soared over his body. Feeling out the rise and fall of his abdominals to the scars on the right side of his body from the car accident he’d been in several years prior, Eren took his time examining his body to the fullest.

Just as his hands dove to the elastic band resting dangerously along the cut muscle of Marco’s hips he heard a sound akin to a sharp whine. Shifting his head over his shoulder he noticed the lightning streaking through Jean’s amber irises. He looked as though he could have broken them with a simple snap had he wanted to but it was clear to him that Marco’s punishment was working. Blowing him a kiss and sending a flirtatious little wink Eren made sure to drive Jean to the brink of begging for his hands to be released. He got to watch a momentary flash of something in his eyes before his lip snarled upwards just a hint.

Seemingly noticing that Eren was antagonizing Jean Marco shifted to face Eren and bring his attention back to him “Don’t worry about Jean. He has to learn.” Running a hand down his chest Marco asked saucily “Say, how about we make this _really_ fun? I like to get a little messy sometimes but don’t worry it cleans up easy.” As if to demonstrate how he’d clean the mess Marco licked a hot trail up Eren’s bruised throat before nipping at the shell of his ear. In response Eren released a slight whimper that only inflated Marco’s ego as he drug Eren over to the bedside table removing a bottle of lime flavored body paint.

Noticing the direction things were turning Eren shrugged his shoulders more than fine with the fact that Marco wanted to cover his body in the substance especially if he was going to lick it off his skin. Much to his surprise though Marco playfully shoved him back towards the bed. Arching a brow he climbed onto the bed sitting just out of arm’s reach from Jean. Watching Marco coat his fingers in the paint and begin to trace designs over Eren’s body Jean began to strain against the restraints. He only wanted to touch them but he should have known Marco was going to tease the hell out of him before allowing him his fun. Marco was a master of sensuality and if there were two things he loved it was making someone unravel before even having to touch them and worshiping someone’s body.

By his caress of Eren’s skin and lavishing kisses down each part of Eren's tanned, toned body he knew Marco was getting to do both of those things without even having to think about it. It was infuriatingly arousing to watch the man he loved with his high school crush lick paint off each other. Having been patient and taking his form of punishment well Marco decided to smile and nod over towards him. Eren smirked smugly and took the bottle of paint from Marco to coat his fingers before they both began to mark his flesh in the shamrock colored paint.

Unfortunately, just because they were touching him didn’t mean it was over. His body was flaring with the overwhelming desire to kiss them and touch them the second their lips grazed his skin. Carnal lust was ripping through his body the longer they continued to ghost their fingertips along portions of his body before licking off the painted trails left in their wake. Shivering at the arousal in his body as Jean met Marco’s eye contact he tried his damnedest to send the message he was more than ready to be let out of the cuffs. Marco grinned wickedly and and looked to Eren before giving him a nod.

Serenity was his when Eren’s lips were over his own and Marco released his hands. Immediately after breaking his kiss with Eren he claimed a kiss from his husband, biting at his bottom lip as he retracted.

“About fucking time, Marco,” he growled as his eyes narrowed towards the band of familiar freckles.

“Come now, it was only fair I get to have my fun alone like you did,” Marco purred by his ear as his kissed down the left side of his throat.

Eren snickered and looked to Jean before kissing the right “I think he was more than fair, Jean.”

Slinging the cuffs off the bed Marco smirked against Jean’s skin “See, beauty _and_ brains. You picked a good one, Jean, now, kiss him.” Obeying the command Jean wove his fingers through Eren’s hair and drug forward into a feverish, sloppy kiss as their mouths moved desperately against one another. Jean missed his taste and longed to have his hands crawling over Eren’s body. At the rate of how quickly Jean was kissing him Eren could easily tell it was Marco who was in control of the bedroom. Perhaps it was just easy for a dominant streak to rear with his hint of sadism but whatever it was he liked it just as much as Jean. It had been more than a good idea to indulge himself with the two of them.

On every turn Eren’s senses were being overwhelmed. Each fiery kiss from Jean that sparked flame into his bones and twisted his gut with anticipation was met by a force just as strong. Being between Jean and Marco was sending his mind reeling. Marco’s hands kneaded his shoulders relaxing the tension in his muscles but his kisses down his nape and breath against his throat only moved his tension elsewhere. His blood had already run far south forcing his erection to strain against his boxers.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed as Jean’s hand dove past the elastic on his hips without much warning aside from the warmth of his hand on his navel. Eren broke the kiss, gasping for air, as Jean’s hand secured around his cock giving him an experimental stroke. As he thought he regained his breath Marco’s fingers reached around to his jaw pulling him back against his chest. Marco maneuvered to where he could easily kiss Eren while Jean busied himself tugging down Eren’s boxers.

Releasing his erection had earned a hoarse groan of relief as Marco broke their kiss to give a smoldering direction “Say, Jean, why don’t you treat Eren?”

“Gladly,” Jean answered salaciously as he kissed Eren’s cheek before sinking to all fours and licking a lazy line up Eren’s cock. Marco nibbled at his ear as he heard the first moan tumble from his lips. Such a sweet, airy sound it was to both Jean and Marco but better was the stutter they heard in his breath as Jean continued to take his length at various increments, bobbing his head along his shaft. Marco placed another soft kiss to Eren’s cheek before climbing off the bed to set some things on the nightstand behind them.

Removing a bottle of lubricant he brought the tube with him as he climbed onto the bed beside Jean and within arm’s length of Eren. Claiming Eren’s lips as he dropped the tube to his knees Marco wrapped a hand to the back of his neck pulling him hard into the kiss forcing the fog in his mind to only become denser, blanketing any and all things aside from primal instinct. Seeing the haze over him Marco backed away and grinned before placing a series of kisses down Jean’s back, lavishing his shoulders with heavy discoloration. Eren recognized Marco’s actions as his fingers knotted into Jean’s hair.

Jean moaned softly at the tug of his hair but a large gasp of air was inhaled the moment Marco rubbed against his cock through the fabric of his pants. Quickly discarded them, yanking them to his knees along with his boxers, Marco made easy work of freeing Jean’s cock. Coiling his fingers around his shaft he tested the waters, pumping his length firmly. Popping the cap on the lubricant bottle Marco began to coat his fingers generously yet evenly before pressing a kiss at his lower back.

Knowing the tell-tale sign of Marco’s impending actions Jean’s back dipped and he wiggled his hips in anticipation. He was focusing on doing his best to make sure Eren was enjoying himself but the moment one of Marco’s nimble digits plunged into him it was all he could do to not moan in ecstasy. His hips instinctively thrust back to the exploring, thrusting digit inside him. Eren could easily see the damage it was doing to Jean's composure and so the fingers in his hair began to tighten as he thrust his hips making things easier.

Normally someone rutting into his mouth wasn’t met with the mass enthusiasm as it was in that moment. He had to admit Eren’s stamina was rather impressive, if the ache in his jaw had anything to say about it, but within a few thrusts of his hips Jean knew the lack of his gag reflex had worked it’s magic. Feeling himself bump against the back of Jean’s throat Eren knew that his climax was rapidly approaching. His fingers tightened almost painfully into Jean’s hair as a warning along with his barely coherent vocalization but Jean gave no semblance of stopping his actions. Instead he only forced himself harder, sucking and swallowing the thick, tepid liquid that spilled into his mouth as Eren’s back arched and his breathing shallowed.

Marco plunged a second finger into him, rubbing against the tensed heat of his muscular walls as he finished getting Eren off. The pleasure he’d given to Eren Marco was going to ensure to give him. Preparing him as Eren regained his breath and began to rake his fingers pleasantly through Jean’s hair was giving Marco an inflated sense of joy. He’d only hoped that Jean wouldn’t mind this being the first of his orgasms for the night. Little did Jean know that Marco had a very strict plan for this.

Upon the entrance of the third finger pushing against him Jean’s breath was leaving in strangled pants. Marco knew what he liked and how to get him to the brink much quicker than he sometimes liked but he didn’t know if this was going to be one of the times where he drug it out or did just enough to have him begging. Only when Marco drove a hard thrust into his prostate did his mind vacate that thought. At the moment he knew what Marco’s game was and only wanted him to hurry so that they get to the better things he had in mind. Jean was far from stupid, Marco always had a plan, but he never knew what it was...at least not all of it. In that moment all that mattered was Eren’s warmth and the pleasure Marco was washing his body in.

Waves of euphoria began to rush over him as Marco thrust harder into him taking his breath and pushing him to apex. As Marco wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him to completion, Jean’s orgasm crashed into him with enough force to send his knees wobbling.

 _“God~~Marco!!”_ He exhaled raggedly before he collapsed to the bed and rolled to his back while Marco kicked the comforter off the bed.

“What’s that, kitten, feel good?” Marco chuckled.

Jean attempted to regain his breath while it was Eren who outstretched a hand to Marco’s jaw “You know something, Marco, you’re the only one right now who hasn’t gotten theirs.”

Marco placed his hand over Eren’s “Oh, darling, you’re sweet but I’m not worried about me. I’m more about what _you_ and _birthday boy_ want.”

Finally gaining his breath Jean got to his knees and looked over at Eren who nodded “We’re thinking you need to get off. That’s what we want. You’re always thinking of others but it’s time for you to enjoy something.”

As they moved on either side of him Marco kissed Eren then Jean and placed his hands beneath their chins “You two are too good to me. Jean, today is your birthday so tell me what you want, explicitly, and I’ll do it."

Eren’s eyes widened a bit before he leaned across Marco to kiss him “Happy Birthday, Jean.”

“Thanks,” Jean grinned before whispering something inaudible to Eren and returning to issue his demand “I want to watch the two of you like earlier, touch each other, kiss each other, enjoy the rush of one another, and Marco I want you to get off. Let me watch the two most beautiful men I’ve ever had in my bed enjoy each other before you enjoy me.”

“We can do that,” Eren offered as Jean scooted back to the headboard of the bed shimmying out of his pants and boxers. With Marco the only one in any form of clothed Eren immediately sought to remedy that situation. Falling  backwards curling a beckoning index finger Eren enticed Marco to come follow him. Doing just as his husband and bed partner ordered Marco loomed over Eren’s body settling in the space he’d created by splaying his thighs. Marco connected his lips to Eren’s as he was drug down flush to his body.

Wasting no time Eren quickly rocked his hips into Marco’s as he tasted the laden lust on Marco’s tongue as it moved around his own. Skillfully he managed to garner friction and elicit an arduous moan from Marco that he futily attempted to stifle in their kiss. Eren’s hands went to Marco’s back roaming over the muscle on display as Marco braced himself so that he wouldn’t place the entirety of his weight on him. Delighting in the rush of Eren’s hands on his skin he gave Eren just what he’d hoped for and rocked his hips grinding against him with nothing to dull the sensation aside from a thin layer of cotton. Dizzy with lust, realizing just how much he wanted to lose himself, Eren met each roll of his thrust feeling Marco’s cock rubbing against his own drawing low moans from his chest.

Assuming that he was more than ready for what Jean told him to do Eren locked his ankles around Marco’s and slung an arm over his back as he rolled over. Successfully pinning Marco beneath him, umber eye staring back at him in surprise, Eren smirked and reached behind him. Dipping his hand into Marco’s boxers Eren made a fierce eye contact and began to pump his length drawing a low groan from his clenched jaw. He took a good deal of pride in the fact Marco leaned his head back on the bed, eye screwed shut, as his chest heaved enjoying every second of the action taking place.

With Jean’s little hint to what Marco liked he slid down his body taking his boxers off as he went then littered his upper thighs in nips and soft kisses. Marco’s entire body quaked beneath his ghosting touches rattling the entire bed as he tried to keep his back from arching. Eren carefully dug his nails into his hip just enough to keep a hold on him as he enveloped Marco’s cock in the wet heat of his mouth. Taking him almost entirely Eren secured a hand at the base and began to work his hand around him. Matching the pace he set with his mouth it wasn’t very difficult to reduce Marco to a panting, toe curling, back arching, moaning mess.

Jean was growing impatient, squirming about, as he watched them. Seeing the way Eren worked around Marco’s cock and hearing the way Marco moaned for him, he almost couldn’t take it anymore. He knew to wait but it was killing him to not be a part of it or to keep from touching himself during the erotic display. How he wanted them both he couldn’t explain but all that mattered was that he’d have them. By the end of this both those beautiful men would be indulging him however he wanted with everything they were.

 _“Hah~ Erennn,_ Jean told you well,” Marco moaned disrupting Jean’s thought process. He should have known Marco would catch him so he just chuckled and got up to crawl over to Marco. Watching them from closer was making the ache pooling his stomach grow in intensity but he couldn’t resist to see just how hard it was on Marco. Wrinkling around his eye, teeth clenched, toes curled, and a hand wrapped, clawing into the sheets... well it was all too delicious to pass up. He loved being able to do the same thing to Marco, melt the composure that he always tried so hard to keep, but it was just as good to watch Eren do it.

As he approached his climax, Marco warned Eren rapsing out that he was coming but just as Jean had done he swallowed the emission that made it’s way into his mouth though a bit had streamed down his chin. Glancing up from the action Eren gave Marco a naughty little wink and nodded towards Jean who gladly grabbed a fistful of his hair and drug him to his lips. Tasting his husband on Eren was an interesting moment but it was better when he licked the trace of his cum off Eren’s skin as Marco watched. Marco cleared his throat rather loudly at the sight and found it more than tantalizing

“Fucking cock teases, the both of you, _I swear,”_ Marco growled as he sat up. “But if you’re gonna use that display Jean then I think it’s time let us know what exactly you want. Who do you want?”

“Both of you,” he purred “it’s up to you who does what. I really don’t care but don’t make me wait.”

Eren leaned into Marco “Is he saying what I _think_ he is?”

Marco chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Eren’s cheek “Mhmm, he was saying he doesn’t mind which one us fucks him. Rarely does Jean allow this but he deserves to get all the attention today. A guy only turns 28 once so you know we need to give him all our love.”

“Agreed,” Eren whispered “what we talked about earlier?” When Marco nodded the two displayed a unison feline smile and forced Jean to the center of the bed until he was lying on his side flush between the two of them. Being overwhelmed by the attention didn’t begin to describe Jean’s emotion. Marco’s hands were soaring down to his cock and inner thighs while Eren’s were moving down his back as he marked at his throat. It felt more intense than anything ever had in his life by just their casual touches and soft ministrations. Only when Marco reached over his hip to hand Eren what he’d gathered off the nightstand did Jean understand what was about to happen.

Hearing the lubricant bottle pop open Jean relaxed back against Eren’s chest while Marco distracted him by swiftly stealing his breath. Kissing Marco as Eren ripped open the condom wrapper behind him distracted him just enough to ignore it. In the moment Eren placed a hand beneath the side of his knee he began the careful push into his body. Jean’s moan echoed into their ears as his nails dug into Marco’s shoulders. Both Eren and Marco were making sure their minds were in sync as their activities were about to be. Trailing heavy kisses down Jean’s body Marco stopped once he reached his cock.

Sucking gently on the head while Eren fully sheathed himself inside Jean they managed to send Jean to cloud nine. Eren could feel his body tensing and relaxing as his muscles clenched around him while Marco teased him. Giving an experimental thrust of his hips Eren tested Jean’s reaction to being overstimulated. Quite to both Eren and Marco’s pleasure they found Jean’s trembling and incoherent moan to be more than what they’d hoped. While Eren began a rhythm following Marco’s instructions Marco continued to lavish Jean’s cock with his attention ignoring his own erection.

Jean’s head fogged. He was dizzy and didn’t know who was delivering which source of pleasure but it was immeasurable. His mind couldn’t focus on one only both as the combined force was enough to cause his body to shake and free itself of inhibition. Moaning for them both, looping and arm behind Eren’s neck as the fire in his veins became an uncontrollable wildfire seeking out what it could, Jean arched his back and rocked his hips back to Eren’s. Marco kissed up his thighs and back up to his chest pulling the barbells of his nipple piercings into his mouth.

 _“God!! Eren~~”_ he moaned as a hard thrust drilled into his prostate.

Whispering into his ear Eren chuckled “How’s it feel Jean? Do you like how my cock feels inside you? Hmm?”

 _“So goddamn good, Eren! AH! Marco~~”_ He shouted almost at the top of his vocal range while Marco’s teeth clamped around the risen flesh of his nipple as he secured a hand around his cock.

Keeping time with Eren’s thrusts Marco continued to pump his length before nipping his ear “Good boy. Eren’s amazing isn’t he? And so beautiful when he’s inside you, baby, making you show the best expressions. You know I love it when you scream don’t you? Let it out, Jean, let us hear how much you’re enjoying yourself.” With the both of them in his ear muttering filthy words and praises it was so hard to resist them. Over and over he filled the room with words of how he felt at Eren’s thrusts and Marco’s hands over different areas of his body. Cries of _“So good~~ Right there~~ Harder!!”_ echoed throughout the air. Just to finally get his own attention Marco slid up on the bed and connected his lips to Jean’s, nipping his lip as he slid his cock between Jean’s upper thighs.

With the right amount pressure it was all he needed to finish himself as they urged Jean to his climax. Feeling the heat of Marco between his thighs thrusting for the friction as he kissed him was more to make his head spin. He knew this for him but he still wanted them both to enjoy themselves and so he broke Marco’s kiss and began to leave sharp bites down his throat and welts from his dull nails around the slope of his shoulders. The hand behind his head was still firmly knotted in Eren’s hair as his hips began to stutter in their rhythm. It was a whirl of pants, moans, and various slick sounds filling the air from their sweat soaked skin.

As Eren felt the signs of Jean’s orgasm rapidly approaching along with his own as he took what energy he had left in his body to push more force behind his thrusts. Jean screamed out for him as he heard both Eren and Marco’s apexing moans of his name by his ear. His body had felt so light in the moment that final tsunami of euphoria came crashing down onto him and washed over his body and mind. Afterwards he felt heavy, and spent, his limbs felt as though they lacked any skeletal structure and so the only thing they could all do, after riding out their orgasm high, was lie together in a tangled pile of limbs and rest.

With Marco being the first of them to reach their climax he was the first to be able to gain his breath and brush the hair out of his face. Reaching over off the side of the bed he grabbed Jean’s black and gold, floral, satin robe and tied the sash around his waist. Before leaving the room he bent over the bed to press a kiss to both Eren and Jean’s sweaty foreheads once he’d pushed their hair out of their faces. Each kiss was met with a soft smile before he padded down the hall and left Jean and Eren to themselves for a moment.

Jean put some space between them as they did their best to clean up a little “So, I told you I wasn’t lying about our arrangement.”

Eren chuckled as he discarded the used condom to the wastebin “Yeah, I got that….it was _fantastic._.. --”

“Mhmm, we have that effect on people,” Marco chimed in from the doorway. Handing them each a drink and a towel he smiled and climbed back into bed. Eren was the last to climb back to bed before pulling the longer of the two cords to start the ceiling fan as Jean had asked of him. Once in bed it had seemed only a thin sheet was all they wished to cover them before their eyelids felt heavy. Marco scooted down between them securing an arm around Eren’s waist and Jean’s shoulders.

Speaking up over them Eren laid his head on Marco’s shoulder and looked to Jean “Happy Birthday, Jean. I hope you enjoyed your present.”

Confused Jean turned on his side and laid across Marco’s chest “Thanks. Was that your present since you just learned that it was my birthday?”

“Not quite,” Eren snickered deviously as Marco ruffled his hair.

Marco sighed “I have a confession Jean. This whole thing was a ruse created by the two of us.”

Eyes blowing wide Jean shook his head looking back and forth between the two “I’m sorry, _what?”_

“Remember that night we were talking about high school, reminiscing about our crushes, and you mentioned Eren kissed you but you always wanted to know if there could have been more?” Marco asked with a wide smirk.

Before Jean could reply Eren cut in “Well I actually came to town a couple days ago and that was when Marco saw me at the bar. We caught up a little bit and it was actually Marco that hit on me first but not for himself. For _you_. We talked for awhile and when I learned about this whole idea he had of giving me to you for your birthday I couldn’t say no. I was really curious about this whole third thing of yours and so Marco took me to dinner and we talked more about it.”

Jean finally found his words and sat up smacking Marco on the chest “I hate you…...but goddammit I love you more.” After kissing him he drug Eren over him to plant a soft kiss to his lips “And you’re not bad yourself, Eren. So you two conspired against me, plotted this whole thing out, and set it into motion?”

“Of course and I love you too, idiot,” Marco sighed before continuing “but Eren was telling the truth about everything. He asked me very similar things but he’s kind of a bad actor with that delayed surprise. He tried to recreate his first reaction to me introducing myself in the casino. Now, Eren, next time Jean and I will treat _you_ if you’d like to….”

“See you again?” Eren asked with a twinkling gaze “Yeah, I think I’d _really_ enjoy that. You two sure know how to treat a guy.”

“Then how about dinner with us tomorrow night?” Jean posed with a wide grin already knowing the answer “Wine, fine dining, a night in the hills, and maybe the sheets with one, or both, of us if you’re lucky.”

Eren snuggled up closer to Marco just as Jean did while Marco held them close and laid his head against Jean’s “Sure, who knows, maybe this third thing will turn into the reality of three’s a party. Nothing like getting lucky in Vegas.”  
  
As the two began to drift off Marco squeezed them tightly and sighed “Here’s to hoping, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also like to place a disclaimer here - Not all poly couples have to be involved with each other. Ex. A & B are in a relationship, B & C are in a relationship but that doesn't mean that A & C have to be. Just something to be aware of folks. Also, love your poly peeps! They deserve all the love for having to deal with double the bullshit.


End file.
